You don't know me
by Baby Bellie
Summary: Ally's sick and tired of people acting like they know her. Things change when 3 people walk into her life. The last straw is her boyfriend Dallas cheating, what happens when a tall blonde is there to pick her up when she's fallen? I suck at summaries give me a chance.
1. You don't know me

Ally's POV

I woke up as my alarm clock went off. I threw my cover off. "Ay! Dad levantate." I yelled. I ran to my closet. I put on some jeans, a baby blue sweatshirt. I had on some white tennis shoes. I put my hair in a high ponytail. I had on my glasses. I grabbed my backpack. I walked downstairs. "Jeremiah come on!" I yelled. He ran down the stairs. "Yeah yeah I'm here." He said. We walked to my car. I hopped in. We headed to school where my boyfriend Dallas walked up to me. "Hey beautiful." He said. "Hola." I said. Okay let me introduce myself little. My name is Alyssa Marie Dawson. I'm italian and mexican. I'm 15 but got my driver's license early. I live with my twin brother Jeremiah and my dad. I mostly speak spanish. I go to Marino High and I have my boyfriend of 3 years Dallas Centamigo. I'm super shy and don't really speak to anyone but my brother, boyfriend, dad, and my two best friends Trish and Kira. I'm a virgin, I never cuss, steal, smoke. I'm pristine I guess you can say. I mean I have my tongue and belly button pierced but that's all.

"Hey Miah." He said. Jeremiah waved. I got out the car and we walked in. He kissed my forehead and walked to class. "You guys are the cutest things ever." Kira squealed. "Lo se." I said. "English Ally, I speak french not spanish." Kira said. I giggled. "Mijita, he's wonderful. I just wish he wouldn't try to get in my pants so often." I said. "Let him!" They both said. I laughed. "No. Guys you know me. I won't let him until the time's right. And now dang sure isn't the right time." I said. "With me being a sophmore and all I have a lot on my plate and haha god knows I'm not ready for that yet." I said. They nodded. I walked to first period which happened to be gym. "Guys we have 2 new students Cassidy Rodriguez." The coach said. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, flawless skin. She's beautiful. "And Missy Rodriguez." He said. Missy had dark red hair with pink tips. She was about my height with green eyes. She seemed super nice, her sister on the other hand not that much but hey I don't judge. They walked over. "Hi I'm Missy." She said happily. I smiled. "Miss, pipe it down, like way the fuck down." Cassidy snapped. Yow. She's not as nice as I hoped. Missy moved over by me. "Is she always such a bitch?" Trish asked Missy. I looked at Trish with wide eyes. "Yeah pretty much. The only good thing about being her sister is the fact her boyfriend's super cute and treats me like his little sister." She said. I giggled. Her face softened. "Do you talk?" She asked me. I smiled. "She does she's just hella shy." Kira said. Missy nodded. "I was too. How old are you?" She asked. "15." Kira answered. "Oh me too. You'll grow out of it eventually." She said. I nodded. "Start by saying hi." She said. "Her accent is really thick, it may be hard to understand her." Trish said. "It's fine." Missy said. I took a deep breath. "Hi." I said. She smiled. "See now what's your name?" She asked. "Alyssa but everyone calls me Ally." I said. "Good job see you're warming up to me." She said. I smiled.

4th period Ally's POV

I walk into calculus and sit in my seat. I was drawing in my book when he walked through the door. White wife beater, khaki shorts, black vans, dirty blonde hair, dark hazel eyes. He. Was. Sexy. My breath caught in my throat. "Class this is our new student Austin Moon. You can sit next to Ms. Dawson." The teacher said. "Which one is she?" He asked irritated. He said. I raised my hand. He sat next to me. I just looked at him. "Are you gonna say something or just stare?" He asked. I looked forward. He chuckled. "Are you mute?" He asked. I shook my head. "Are you quiet?" He asked. I shook my head. "Are you shy?" He asked. I nodded. "Got a boyfriend. " He asked. _Deny it, deny it._ My head screamed. I nodded. "To bad, you're cute." He said. I blushed. The bell rung signalling lunch. I grabbed my stuff and rushed to the cafeteria. I sat at the table with Kira and Trish and noticed Missy. "How'd you do?" Missy asked. "Not to bad. One person came up to me, I didn't talk but it was unability to speak and shyness so i'd say not bad." I said. She squealed. "That was a whole sentence." She said. I smiled. "What'd they look like?" She asked. I smiled and right as I was about to tell her he walked in.

"That's him right there." I said. She looked over. He winked at me and waved at Missy. She waved back. "Sorry sweetie, I know he's like the sexiest dude ever to walk the face of planet earth, but he also happens to be my sister's boyfriend." She said. I sighed. "He called me cute." She said. "Honey you're sexy, he's a player though." She said. I looked at her one eyebrow raised. She chuckled. "But um, quick question." She said. I looked at her. "Who is that hunk of chocolate?" She said. I whipped around and started laughing. "Miah!" I yelled. He rushed over here. "Yeah sis?" He asked. Missy's eyes widened. I smirked. "Jeremiah this is Missy, Missy this is my annoying twin brother Jeremiah." I said. "How? You two looks so different." She said. "Fraternal twins. My dad was black, her's was italian but we're both mixed with mexican." Jeremiah said. She nodded. "You have really pretty eyes." He said. She blushed. "Miah you can flirt on your own time, I just wanted to introduce you guys." I said. He chuckled. "Oh yeah Dallas wanted to know if you wanted to study after school." He said. I shook my head. "No, just no. Miah he's trying to get in my pants yet again. It's annoying." I said. He chuckled and walked off. "Virgin?" Missy asked. "Only one on the cheerleading team." Kira said. I shook my head. "I'm not on the team anymore." I said. They nodded. "Really bad injury last year." I explained. She nodded. After school me and the girls are riding for froyo but I have to drop Jeremiah off. I pulled up. "Be careful." He said. I nodded. He got out and I did too. "You walking?" He asked. I nodded. He gave me a taser. I smiled and started walking . I was walking when Dallas walked up to me. "Sure you don't wanna study babe?" He asked. "Sorry, going for froyo with the girls." I said. He sighed. "I only need 10 minutes." He said. I giggled. "Dallas I said no." I said. "C'mon it won't take but a minute." He said. I pushed him. "Dallas no." I said serious. He threw his arms accidentally hitting me. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." He said. I smiled. "It's fine." I said. I ran to the froyo place.

The next month Ally's POV

Dallas pushed me against my locker. I pushed him off. "I said no!" I screeched. He slapped me down to the ground. I held my cheek and ran to the bathroom. I took a deep breath. If only he knew me for real. Before I met them all. He don't know the real me. I have a gigantic criminal record. I wasn't always a good girl, things change for a reason including me. He doesn't know me. Trish and Kira do and I even told Missy, she's one of my best friends now. But he doesn't know me. It all started with him saying I need to stop dressing like this. Baggy sweatshirt, jeans, nerdy glasses, high ponytail. I have my reasons. I walked out only to bump into Cassidy who I learned hates me. "Watch it Dorkson." She said. "Dejame solo." I said. "What? I don't speak taco bell." She snickered. "I said leave me alone." I said through clenched teeth. "Or what? You'll cry? Tell your brother? He won't do shit. My sister dates him, I've seen him. He's weak he can't crush a grape." She said. Something changed in me as I grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her against her locker. "You never disrespect my family. Cause in my home town we kill people who disrespect our friends and familia. But I'm a good girl so I'll let you off with a warning. Don't go there." I said. I let go of her shirt and walked down the hall. I walked up to Trish, Kira, and Missy. "What the hell was that?" Missy asked. "Slowly breaking out of my shell." I said. She giggled. "Slamming my bitch of a sister against the locker hardly seems like breaking out of a shy shell but okay." She said laughing. Austin walked up to Missy. "I need a babysitter, I have to find a tutor for this damn history test." He said. Missy chuckled. "I love Ambriauna of course I'll watch her. But where are you gonna find a tutor last minute?" She asked. Kira and Trish both looked at me. I shook my head. "My girl Ally is a super nerd. Maybe she could tutor you." Kira sad. I laughed. "I'm a geek not a nerd. There's a ginormous difference Kira." I said. She smiled. "So how about it?" He asked. I sighed. "Well I have to watch my twin, my dad's going away for a week and my brother tends to get out of hand but I'll see if I can squeeze you in. The history test is tomorrow." I said. He nodded. "I can do that." He said. I bit my lip and wrote my address on his arm. "Be there at 6:00." I said. He walked off.

The next day Ally's POV

I put on a pink track suit and did my hair up in a high ponytail, put on my glasses and grabbed my backpack. I slid down the banister. I ran to school not caring about Jeremiah. I ran smack into Missy. "Whoa slow down speedy gonzales." She said laughing. I smiled. "I take it last night went well." She said wiggling her eyebrows. "Ay, no. I'm still a virgin. I'm not one to take someone's man. We just talked. I broke out of my shell towards him." I said. She smiled. "That's amazing Ally." She said. I giggled. "Have you seen Dallas?" I asked. "Oh yeah he headed to the locker room." She said. I ran down there. She's talking about the football field one which is for girls and boys, as long as he's not in the shower. I walked in. I heard a girl moaning. Teens. I rolled my eyes and continued looking for Dallas. "Baby?" I asked. I walked back and I seen him, what else did I see? Cassidy riding him. Tears pricked my eyes. They started falling. I squeaked. They stopped moving and both turned to look at me. "Ally, I can explain." He said pushing Cassidy off of him. I shook my head. "No you can't. Just stay away from me." I said running out. He grabbed my arm. "Look I had to find some relief. I still love you." He said. "Bullshark! You don't care about me or you wouldn't be sleeping with someone else, who has a boyfriend by the way." I said. "I know it's just you're such a good girl I gave up on trying to sleep with you. I know you-" I cut him off. "No you don't! You don't no squat about me Dallas. You think you know what I'm about, what I stand for? Well you're wrong. You don't know me." I said breaking from his grip and running off.I ran into Missy again. "Jeez, you're on the Loony Toons aren't you?" She asked laughing. I looked up at her. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I went to go tell him I'm slowly breaking out of my shell and I walked in on him and Cassidy having sex." I said. She gasped. "Oh my god. Are you okay?" She asked. I hugged her. "He thinks he knows me well he doesn't. Tomorrow, lunch. Be there. I'm going to need support from what I'm about to do." I said. She nodded. I ran home and picked out my outfit for tomorrow and I dyed my hair. I put blue streaks all in my hair. Then I went to sleep.

The next morning Ally's POV

I smiled and popped up. I put on jean booty shorts and a blue crop top revealing my belly button ring. I put on a ripaway skirt and a leather jacket and zipped it up.I put on my usual geeky glasses. I curled my hair and put it in a beanie so when I take the beanie off it'll reveal my hair. I put on some blue high heels. I put on some smokey eye eyeshadow and some red lipstick. I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. "Ally what? You're wearing make up? And heels?" Jeremiah asked. "Just make sure you're at lunch today." I smirked. We got in my car and drove to school. I walked in. The girls rushed to me. "Ally are you okay?" Trish asked. I nodded. "You're wearing heels, and make up." She said smiling. "Oh just you wait." I said. We started walking when Dallas walked up to me. "Ally let me explain." He begged. "Callate, you had your chance. Now it's my turn." I said. I pushed past him. I grabbed myself and walked to each of my classes. Finally 5th period bell rang. I ran to the music room and grabbed a mic and a guitar. Our cafeteria has a stage. I had my friend Dez set it up for me. Once everyone stopped eating I looked at Trish. "Wish me luck." I said. "What are you doing?" Missy asked. I smirked and went to the stage. I walked up the steps. I walked to the mic. I looked at Dez who was gonna play the electric guitar for this song I wrote for Dallas last night. I write lots of songs, this one is by far the best. He smiled at me, silently encouraging me. I took a deep breath. "Um can I have your attention please?" I asked making everyone look at me. Trish, Missy, and Kira smiled. Austin smirked. And Cassidy and Dallas looked nervous. "As you guys know I've been dating the star quarter back Dallas for 2 years now. Well yesterday I walked in on him cheating with this girl Cassidy Rodriguez. Not only is this song to him but to everyone that thought they knew the real me. I'm not as pristine as I seem, I'm not a saint, and I'll never be america's sweetheart." I said. I ripped of the ripaway skirt and took of my jacket and hat earning gasps from everyone. "Never judge a book by it's cover. You did that by looking at the way I act and dress but...You don't know me." I said giving Dez his cue. He started playing the tune. I took a deep breath. I have a deep fear of rejection so I hope this ends well. I grabbed the mic.

You think you know me, but you don't know me. You think you own

me, but you can't control look at me and there's just one

thing that you see. So listen to me. Listen to me.

You push me back, I'll push you back harder, harder. You scream

at me, I'll scream at me louder, l-l-l-l-louder. I'm dangerous,

I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me. And I can't convince

you. You don't know me.

You think you got me, but you don't get me. You think you want me,

but you don't know what you're getting into. There's so much more

to me then what you think you see. So listen to me, listen to me.

You push me back, I'll push you back harder, harder. You scream

at me, I'll scream at me louder, l-l-l-l-louder. I'm dangerous,

I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me. And I can't convince

you. You don't know me.

And the longer that you stay the ice is melting. And the pain it feels

okay, it feels okay. Hey.

You push me back, I'll push you back. You scream at me, I'll scream at

you louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder!

You push me back, I'll push you back harder, harder. You scream

at me, I'll scream at me louder, l-l-l-l-louder. I'm dangerous,

I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me. And I can't convince

you, and I don't have to. I think you know me.

The cafeteria went crazy. I smiled and walked off stage. "Ally that was amazing. I didn't know you sung!" Kira exclaimed. I smiled. "I don't do it much, fear of rejection." I said. They nodded. I seen Austin yelling at Cassidy. "Does this mean I have to break up with your brother?" Missy asked. "This doesn't affect you Miss." I said. She smiled. My brother ran up to me. "Your hair!" He said. I smiled. "You like?" I asked. He nodded. "Your favorite color has always been blue." He said. I smiled. "I haven't seen you dress like this since..." He started. I knew exactly what he was talking about. "When mom died." I finished. I was a bad kid before my mom was shot an killed when I was 11. I got the piercings, I was wearing skimpy outfits, getting into fights, trespassing, vandalism, stealing, I was a really bad kid. Then my mom died. Everything about me changed. I smiled sadly. "J it's okay. I know you've been really careful not to bring it up around me. I'm fine." I said. "Are you?" He asked. I nodded. "About mom dying yes, about him cheating not really." I said. He nodded. "Want me to beat him up?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. Miah it's okay. I didn't even like him that much." I said. He nodded and walked off. "Ally that's a lie. You loved him." Trish said. "Yeah but it Jeremiah finds out he'll kill Dallas." I said.

Austin walked up. "I may not know you but I'd like to get to know you." He said. "Salir conmigo." He said. "You speak spanish?" I asked. "No, I learned that. I speak french my brother knows spanish, not me." He said. "I'd like that." I said. "I'll pick you up at 8:00." He said. I nodded. He walked off. "Oh." Kira said. "My." Trish said. "God." Missy finish. "You just scored a date with the hottest guy _ever_ what are you gonna wear?" Missy asked. I smirked.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I do not own You don't know me by Elizabeth Gillies. Please review.**

 **Next time on You don't know me...**

 **"Do you like me?" He asked. "If I didn't why the hell would I agree to go out with you?" I asked. "I don't know. You need to stay away from Cassidy. As if you didn't learn she's dangerous. " He said. "I am too Austin. You might not be my boyfriend but I'll damn sure fight like you are." I said. "Ally she cracked your rib!" He exclaimed. "I don't give a fuck. I'd kill her if I could cause I wanted to when she fucked Dallas." I said. "Why do you even care." He said. "I could ask you the same thing. You came to visit me in the hospital even though I ain't actually your girl." I said. "Who said that?" He asked. I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him.**


	2. She's so gone

Ally's POV

I curled my hair and slipped into a light blue form fitting dress that goes to my knees and blue high heels. I paced back and forth in the living room. "What's got your titties in a twist?" Jeremiah asked laughing. I laughed nervously. The doorbell rung. I whipped around. "Okay you need to cut your hair. Even curled it's still long." He said. When my hair's not curled it's to my mid thigh, in a ponytail it's to my thigh, curled it's to my butt. I opened the door and seen Austin standing there in a white t shirt and a black leather jacket, skinny jeans and some combat boots. A black beanie covering his hair. Jeremiah popped up. "No, uh uh, hell no. You are not going on a date, no I already want to kill Dallas. No!" He said. I giggled. "Bubba por favor. El es muy caliente." I begged. "I don't give two fucks how hot he is Ally you just got out of a relationship." He yelled. "El noviazgo es lo unico que me hace feliz desde que murio mama, Jeremia no esta tomando eso de mi." I yelled back. He ran a hand through his hair. "Ally if you keep dating like this you're gonna keep getting hurt, trust me." He said hurt present in his voice. "And the pain from a break up is less painful than the pain from mom's death. Now if you wanna take away the only thing that's making somewhat happy then go ahead, but know you're hurting me even more." I said tearing up. He groaned. "Ugh fine!" He yelled. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Gracias, I'll be home by midnight." I said. We walked out to his car. "You really pulled the you're hurting me more card huh?" He asked. I giggled, getting in. "Works every single time." I said.

The next day Ally's POV

I had on a black leather corset that stops mid stomach, a black leather mini skirt with chains, fishnet stockings, combat boots. I put on a black leather jacket and zipped it up. I had on smokey eye make up and dark red lipstick. I brushed my hair. "Bubba let's go!" I yelled running out to my car. He hopped in and we drove to school. We got out and walked into the school. People gasped and stared at me."I have football practice after school won't be home till 11, me and the guys wanna hang out." He said nervously. "It's fine. Missy's gonna be at the house tonight, sleepover. Actually month long sleepover I have to take them to get clothes, we'll be home before you get there." I said. He smiled and nodded. I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and walked off. I walked to my locker. I took the jacket off and threw it in my locker. I grabbed my sketch book and ear buds. I walked to Missy's locker. When I got there Trish , Kira, and to my surprise Austin were already there.

I walked up to them. "Hey." I said. They all looked at me, mouths dropped. "Ally you look caliente." Trish said. I smiled. "Thanks. What's wrong Miss?" I asked. "Ugh I can't get my damn locker open." She groaned in frustration. Austin moved to the front. "Let me try." He said. He banged on it with his palm. "Huh, it always works in movies." He said. "Props Austin." Missy said. He nodded slowly. I chuckled. "Watch out." I said. They moved. I walked to the locker. I grabbed my credit card out of my bra. They all looked at me confused. I smirked. I swiped the card down the seam of the locker then banged on it once with my fist. It opened. "What the hell. You know how to break into a locker?" Missy asked. I chuckled. "You'd be surprised at the things I know how to break in to." I said honestly. Austin chuckled. "Does that include you're bedroom window?" He asked. "Okay I promised J I'd be home by midnight and we didn't get home till almost three so yeah I snuck through my window." I said. "But you're window's on the second floor." Trish exclaimed. I shrugged.

After school Ally's POV

We decided to let Austin come over too. They said they'll walk to my house and that I can go home. Trish has a key to my house. I got out my car and ran up to my room. I sat on my bed. I strummed my guitar. I looked at the lyrics in my notebook. I thought about how people treated me the other day verses today. "I'm so tired, of feeling invisible. But I feel it, yeah. It's like a fire beneath the surface. Trying to set me free, burning inside of me. Cause we're standing on the edge now and it's a long way down. I say oh! Gonna let it show. We're gonna just let go of everything. Holding back our dreams, and try. To make it come alive. We're gonna shine so they can see. We were meant to be. Somebody, somebody, somebody yeah. Somehow, someway, someday. Somebody." I sung. I heard clapping. I looked up and seen Jeremiah standing in my doorway. "I thought you had practice." I said. "Cancelled. You're crying." He said walking to me. He sat on my bed and wiped the tears. "That's really how you feel?" He asked. I nodded. He hugged me. "It's gonna be okay sis. I know how you feel." He said. I hugged him tighter. "You're a good little brother." I said. He chuckled. "You're older than me by 5 minutes. Shut it." He said. I laughed. He kissed my forehead. "We will walk out of this darkness feel the spotlight shining like a yellow sun. Oh oh oh oh oh. When we fall, we fall together. Till we get back up and we will rise as one. Oh oh oh oh oh." I heard a voice sing. I looked up and seen Austin at my window. "You climbed through my window?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I wrote those lyrics down. "Not bad. You sing?" I asked. He nodded. He snatched my book. He flipped the page. He read over this, smirking. He tossed me my book and grabbed his phone. He typed something in it. "You'll thank me later." He said. Soon Trish, Missy, Kira, and Jeremiah busted in. "You're doing what?!" They all asked. Austin smirked. I looked at him. "Oh no. What'd you do?" I asked. He chuckled. My phone buzzed.

 _Ally Dawson is performing at the school Saturday at 6:00 along with anyone else who wants to sign up. This is a contest. Sign up when you get there._

I glared at Austin. "You idiot! This song isn't even finished." I said. "No but the next one is. And I know it's to Dallas so don't even try to deny it." He said. "Grrr. Stay out of this!" I yelled. "No! You have a real talent, and your emotions are tied to your song and this break up has brought 3 different songs already I thing you should perform it because my songs ain't even that good." He said. "I don't care, that's a personal song and if I wanted to sing it to him I would have." I said. "No you wouldn't you're to shy. You wanted to break out of this damn shell, well here you go. That one song didn't do it you need to break out of that shell completely. If singing on stage and slamming my ex against a locker didn't do it then this song will, cause not only is it your true feelings it's a dis to your ex." He said. "Ugh fine. You owe me." I said. He smirked. "Another date?" He asked. "That'll do!" I yelled falling against my pillow. He chuckled and ran downstairs. "You slammed his ex against the lockers?" Jeremiah asked. "Cassidy was talking about you. You know how I get about that." I said. He chuckled. "She's lucky that's _all_ you did." He said walking off. "You doing it?" Kira asked. "Tomorrow's Saturday there's know way I can..." I sighed. I nodded. "Yeah, I am." I said. "I hate him." I said. They laughed.

The next day 5:30

I had asked Dez to play the guitar again. I had on a black super short mini skirt, a blue cheetah print crop top, black pumps. I curled my hair, even though it's naturally curly. I put on some light pink lipstick and some blue eyeshadow. I had on a black choker necklace. I had on a black jacket that in blue says Baby Girl on the back Mom gave it to me. It stretches so it doesn't matter how big I get I can always fit it. I zipped it up. I grabbed my purse and put my phone in it. I walked downstairs.I walked in there and seen Jeremiah playing Black Ops with Austin's brother Elliot. "Hey Eli." I said. He looked over. "Hey Ally, where you going?" He asked. "Your brother signed me up for a singing contest. You guys coming?" I asked. "We have no ride." J said. "Idiot, I have a car." I said laughing. They got up and followed me to my car. We drove to the school. We pulled up. I put my jacket in the car. "Yow." Eli said. I dropped my purse. "Crap." I said. I bent over and grabbed it. I turned back and seen them both staring. "Uh what?" I asked. "Ally when the hell did your ass get that big?" Jeremiah asked. I giggled. "Uh, a long time ago. Incest much?" I asked. He smiled. We walked to the football field where everyone is. Missy seen me and ran up to me. "You look hot." She said. I giggled. She kissed my brother. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Eli's hand and dragged him to where Trish, Kira, and Austin were. I let go and hugged the girls. "Where's Miss?" Trish asked. "Making out with my brother." I said. They giggled. Austin was staring. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said. What surprised me is that he actually took out his phone and took a picture. I giggled.

"Okay next up we have Ally Dawson." Somebody announced. I punched Austin in the stomach. "What the hell?" He asked confused. "That's for making me do it in the first place. I shouted. I kissed him on the cheek. "What the hell?" He asked confused again only in a softer voice. "That's for trying to help." I said. "Are all girls this confusing?" He asked. I nodded. I turned away hitting him with my hair in the process. I walked to the stage they built. Dallas stood in front of me. "Ally look I made a mistake, I'm sorry." He said. "I made a mistake too." I said. He smiled hopefully. "I made a mistake dating you in the first place." I said. I punched him. I walked on the stage. "Let me say this. That lowlife cheater broke my heart by cheating with the school's pass around. So yes I'm gonna make songs about him. He thought I was a goody two shoes, a saint well he was so far from wrong, right wasn't even an option. And the girl he thought he knew... she's gone." I said. Dez started playing the guitar. I grabbed the mic, swaying my hips to the beat, catching attention from many guys.

Insecure, in her skin. Like a puppet, a girl on a string. Broke away,

learned to fly. If you want her back, gotta let her shine. So it

looks like the jokes on you. Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone. That's all over now. She's so gone. You won't find her

around. You can look but you won't see, the girl I used to be. Cause

she's, she's so gone.

Here I am, this is me. And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be.

Are you shocked? Are you mad? That you're missing out on who I really

am. Now it looks like the joke's on you. Cause the girl that you thought

you knew.

She's so gone. That's all over now. She's so gone. You won't find her

around. You can look but you won't see, the girl I used to be. Cause

she's, she's so gone away like history. She's so gone baby this is me

yeah.

She's so gone. That's all over now. She's so gone. You won't find her

around. You can look but you won't see, the girl I used to be. Cause

she's, she's so gone.

You can look but you won't see the girl I use to be. Cause she's, she's

so gone. So long, she's so gone.

They all cheered. I walked off stage. Dallas walked up to me. "Dallas either move or I'm gonna introduce your nuts to my heel." I said. He moved. I walked to the group. Austin picked me up and spun me. "That was incredible." He said. I giggled. "Can we celebrate?" I asked. "What about our date?" He asked. I noticed Cassidy stop and stare at us. "Tomorrow. You guys are at my house for a month." I said. He nodded. We went out to eat. "Ally that was incredible. When the hell did you write that?" Trish asked. "Last week." I said. Jeremiah and Missy walked in. "Oh you're here. I actually thought you guys were off somewhere fucking." Austin said. Missy and Jeremiah looked at each other panicked before laughing nervously. "They were. Look how red Missy is." I said. Missy punched my arm. I shrugged. "So when the hell were you gonna tell me you started back smoking?" Jeremiah asked. "Me?" I asked. He nodded. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "The box of cigarettes in your dresser." He said. "You went through my stuff?" I asked. "I needed condoms." He said. "They aren't in my room, you know i'm a virgin why would you think they'd be in my room?" I asked. "Stop avoiding the question." He said. "They're not mine either." I said. "Then who's are they?" He asked. Austin raised his hand. "Eli's trying to band me, I hid them there when you tutored me for that ungodly history test a while back." He said. "Oh, sorry Ally." Jeremiah said. "Yeah, yeah." I said. "Wait you smoked?" Trish asked. I nodded. "Smoked, Drank, Stole, I was a really bad kid." I said. They looked at me shocked.

Two weeks later Ally's POV

Austin and me have been out on 4 more dates and he's really sweet. I brushed my hair then put on a black beanie. I put on a black crop top that said "Quiet but freaky" in white, some black jeans and a black jacket tied around my waist. I had on black combat boots. I grabbed my backpack. When I got to my car Jeremiah was already there. I chuckled and we drove to school. We got out. I walked in. Austin walked up to me. "You know for a virgin you sure do wear _suggestive_ clothing." He said gesturing to my shirt. I giggled. "That I do." I said as we neared my locker. "Hey birthday girl." Kira said. "Kira my birthday isn't until next week." I said laughing. Gears turned in Austin's and Missy's heads. I shook it off. "Nice shirt but how would you know?" Trish asked. I quirked an eyebrow at her. I smirked. "De como me masturbo, confia en mi" I said. Missy choked on air. "Jesus Christ. I know you said you're not a saint but do you have to be so damn blunt?" Missy asked. I smirked. "Well I believe you now." Trish said. I smirked. "What's she say?" Kira said. Austin looked confused as well. "Don't you dare answer that question." I said. They walked off. I started rummaging through my locker. "So..." A voice started. I screamed and jumped, turning around. I breathed a breath of relief. "Crap you scared me. What do you want Cassidy?" I asked. "So you're going out with Austin huh?" She asked. "You could say that." I said. "Well then I have something to say to you." She said. "What?" I asked. She punched me in my stomach, then banged my head against the locker. She took out a knife and slashed my wrist, leaving me on the floor couching up blood, bleeding from my wrist and head. "Stay away from him." She growled kicking me in my stomach before walking off.

"Help." I cried. Someone walked over. "Oh my god." She said. She grabbed her phone. "Hello? 911? Yes we have a fight victim. She's bleeding and coughing up blood. Marino High. About 15 it looks like. Okay thank you." She said. "I'm Veronica. The ambulance is on your way, is there anyone you need me to get?" She asked. "Jeremiah Dawson." I whispered. She ran off. She soon came back with Jeremiah. "Holy shit what the fuck happened?" He asked hyperventilating. "Jeremiah breathe." I said. "Ally I can't you're bleeding out, I can't. I can't loose you too." He said starting to cry. "Jeremiah Namiko Dawson calm the fuck down, you are not gonna loose me I promise. Now please just listen to me. The ambulance is on it's way I just need you to keep me awake okay?" I asked. "You cussed?" He asked. I giggled. "Yeah you're freaking out and I guess seeing you like that brought back memories of when I used to cuss all the time and it just slipped out. I miss being like that." I said. "You can go back just don't steal again." He said. "I promise." I said. Everything went black.

An hour later Ally's POV

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. "Do something, do not let her die please!" Jeremiah begged. I felt it again. Then beeping. He breathed out. "God. What the fuck guys you couldn't have done it faster?" He yelled. "She's alive, you should be thanking us." Someone said. "No I should be suing whoever did this shit. Can I go in now?" He asked. "Fine, she might not wake up right now." The same person said. "Watch." Jeremiah said. "Ally wake up." He said. "I brought brownies." He said. I opened my eyes and sure enough there was a bag in his hands. I smiled. "Gimme." I said. He laughed but handed me one. I ate it. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "God Ally you scared me, you died for a second." He said. Oh that's what that was. "Did you let me fall asleep at the school?" I asked. "Yeah why?" He asked. "Dude that's why I died. When someone's bleeding like that you're supposed to keep them awake or they'll die. You're lucky the could bring me back." I said. He hugged me. "Never do that again." He said. "I need to go home, take a shower." He said. I nodded. "Oh I called your friends." He said before walking out. Missy, Trish, and Kira walked in.

"Ally are you okay what happened?" Trish asked running to me. "I'm fine." I said. "What happened?" Kira asked. "I never seen it coming. She asked if I was going out with him, I said you can say that because I don't know what we are in all honesty. She said she had something to say. I thought she was warning me he was a player or something. She banged my head against the locker cutting it open, she punched me in my stomach, grabbed a knife and slit my wrist. She kicked me in my side and before she walked away she said stay sway from him. They said she busted a blood vessel and cracked a rib. She also busted a vein in my wrist and I'm lucky to be alive" I said. "Who?" Trish asked. "Cassidy." I said. Missy's eyes went from a beautiful emerald green to almost black. The girls noticed it too. "Miss you okay?" Trish asked. Missy nodded and got up. "Where you going?" I asked sweetly. "To find my sister. And I'd hate to be her when I do." She growled storming out of the room. I looked at Kira who's eyes went from hazel to black. "No." I said. She groaned. "So my ex almost killed you?" He asked. I looked at the door. "Trish, Kira?" I asked. They nodded and left. He walked in. "She almost killed you, because you don't know if we're dating or not?" He asked. "No she did kill me, they just brought me back but I damn sure wasn't about to tell them that." I said. He chuckled.

"And she did it because she was threatened because someone else is your life. Someone that's not the queen bitch, someone that's actually nice and actually makes you happy." I said. He smiled. "You do." He said. "Exactly. So when I told her that I guess you could say I'm going out with you she found that as her opportunity." I said. He took a deep breath. "Do you like me?" He asked. "If I didn't why the hell would I agree to go out with you?" I asked. "I don't know. You need to stay away from Cassidy. As if you didn't learn she's dangerous. " He said. "I am too Austin. You might not be my boyfriend but I'll damn sure fight like you are." I said. "Ally she cracked your rib!" He exclaimed. "I don't give a fuck. I'd kill her if I could cause I wanted to when she fucked Dallas." I said. "Why do you even care." He said. "I could ask you the same thing. You came to visit me in the hospital even though I ain't actually your girl." I said. "Who said that?" He asked. I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him on top of me. He seemed taken back but eased into the kiss, kissing back with just as much force. "Be my girlfriend?" He mumbled against my lips. "Mmhmm." I said nodding. He licked my bottom lip and I parted them. His tongue roamed around my mouth. He stopped when he found my tongue ring. He started playing with it. I shook my head and he stopped. "Hey we found Miss-whoa!" Kira said. Austin place his hand on my hip. I moved my hands to his shirt, gripping the cloth, pulling him closer. "Hey sis i'm- what the hell?" Jeremiah asked. I giggled making Austin laugh. Austin wrapped his tongue around my tongue ring and yanked it. I moaned into the kiss. I laughed and pushed him back. "What?" He asked laughing. I busted out laughing. "Why did you shake your head?" He asked. "Because it tickles." I said. He smirked evily. I laughed. "No." I said. He still smiled. "We were gone all of 5 minutes, what in the hell." Kira said. I laughed. "It started with an argument..." I started. "And ended with a kiss, but instead of it being soft and sweet like I wanted it she made it like super passionate and how could I deny, that tongue ring is addicting." He said. I laughed. "Yeah, yeah." I said.

Ally's birthday Ally's POV

I put on a white and blue plaid long sleeved button up and tied it up to my mid stomach, jean booty shorts like to the point where they barely covered my butt, and some light brown cowgirl boots. I brushed my hair and put into a side braid. I had on a neon pink lace thong that whale tails my shorts meaning it went over my shorts. I grabbed my backpack and ran to my car. Jeremiah hopped in and I sped to school. I ran in but not before someone picked me up from behind and spun me. "Austin put me down." I said laughing. He put me down and kissed me. I kissed back. "Happy birthday beautiful." He said. "Gracias." I said. He walked off. I walked to my locker where the girls greeted me. "Loving the outfit chica." Trish said. I smiled. "Happy birthday." Missy squealed. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. I opened my locker and a boz fell out. I picked it up and read the note taped to it.

 _Really? You seriously thought I wasn't gonna give you a present? Really? Mi hermana you should know me better than that. I'm so disappointed in you. F_ _eliz cumpleanos sis. Te amo. ~ Jeremiah._

I smiled and opened the box. I gasped. It was a charm bracelet with a wine bottle, a piano, a moon, a guitar, and a microphone. I put it on. I frowned. "What?" Missy asked. "I don't think I got J a present." I said. "Oh don't worry I'll take care of that." She said. "Please. Miss you gave him that present well before his birthday." Kira said. Missy shook her head. "Not really, my hymen's still in tact." Missy said. I laughed. "Then what did you guys do last week that made you blush so much when Austin suggested you had sex?" Kira asked. Missy smirked. "Well we maybe, sorta, kinda went down on each other." She said. My eyes widened. "Que tan grande era?" Trish asked. "10 inches." Missy said. "Stop! That is my brother I did not need to know that and I do not need this conversation to go any further." I said. They laughed. "Oh wait I know what to get him. Anyone know his locker number?" I asked. "346." Missy said. I nodded to the store and went to get what I need. When I got back the halls were empty. I smirked and ran to his locker. I opened it like I did Missy's locker the other day. I put the box in his locker and taped a note to it.

 _Thanks for the present bubba. Here's yours. Unless you're slower than molasses then you understand what this is for. Not me I'm against incest but this is for you and Missy tonight. Happy 16th birthday mi hermano. ~ Ally_

I laughed walking off to class. The bell rung. I grabbed Missy and Kira's hand. "Ally what the hell?" Missy asked. "Shut up and come on." I said. We ran around the corner from Jeremiah's locker. "Ally wh-" I covered her mouth. We watched as he opened the locker. His face was confused. He read the note. He chuckled then looked confused again. He opened the box eyes widened. I cracked up laughing as we walked to him. "Alyssa Marie!" He exclaimed. I laughed even harder. "What?" I asked innocently. "What the fuck is this." He said gesturing to the box. I smirked. "You know damn well what it is." I said making the girls gasp at me cussing. "Yeah I do but do you mind answering why you gave me a bottle of Bacardi and a box of condoms?" He asked. I laughed even harder like to the point I was crying. "She's so red." Trish said giggling. "I'm sorry but I turn red when I laugh too hard." I said wiping the tears. "She does it's funny, you'd think she's crying." Jeremiah said. "Wait Ally you did what?" Missy asked. I chuckled. "Okay, okay, okay. I gave him a little hint to your birthday present to him." I said. "Alyssa!" Missy exclaimed. "Misalaina!" I exclaimed immediately covering my mouth after. Her eyes widened. "Que demonios Ally?" She asked. "Sorry it slipped." I said. "Your name is-" Kira started. "Was. My mom had my named legally changed to Missy when I was 5 because her ex's sister's name was Misalaina also my biological Aunt, her and my dad split and she changed my name to Missy. Ally it's okay I mean I could've called you Alyssia." She said. I bit my lip. "Oh, Ally I didn't mean to..." I cut her off. "It's fine. I know what you meant." I said smiling, tears still stinging my eyes. "No I shouldn't have said it. I wasn't thinking." She said. I smiled sadly.

She hugged me. "Wait Missy what were you planning?" He asked. She gasped. "Shit." She said. "Adios." I said running down the hall. At the end of school I headed to my locker. I opened it and a piece of paper came flittering down. I picked it up.

 _You really thought that I paid over $200 on a bracelet alone? Bullshit! The bracelet's a clue. Each charm leads you to your surprise. Start from the first charm to the last. The last is where you'll find you're friends and family but if you don't do it in order you won't find us. BTW we all already left to set things up. Love you sis ~ Jeremiah_

I busted out laughing. Cassidy walked up to me and I immediately got mad. I will not let her ruin my birthday. I got my phone. _Slight delay. I've been stopped by the devil in prada ~ Ally._ J texted back. _Try not to fight her again. No hospitals on y(our) b-day Ally. ~_ _Jeremiah_.I laughed. "Well, well, well. Hey Dorothy where's Toto?" Cassidy asked. I chuckled. "He ran off cause he sensed that you were coming this way and looky here. I'm standing face to face with the wicked bitch of the west." I said. "Uh it's wicked _witch_ of the west." She said. I smirked. "Not with you it's not." I said. She scoffed. "Where you headed anyway?" She asked. "To go sit on your man's dick." I said. She gasped and threw a punch but I ducked. I punched her so hard she fell. "I think you broke my nail. You'll pay for that." I said walking off. I grabbed my backpack. I sat down in my car and looked at my bracelet. "Start with the first charm to the last..." I said. I looked at the order of the charms. Piano, Guitar, Microphone, Rose, Wine, Moon. "Piano." I said. What the-my dad's music store. I drove to the store. I got out and used my key to unlock the door. "Papa?" I asked. I seen a note on the counter. "Sorry Ally went with J to help set up the surprise. Of course." I said. I looked around the store. I ran to the piano. I looked all over it. I opened the lid and sure enough there was a note in it. I picked it up.

 _You figured out the clue. Good for you. Now who did the background for songs written for your ex boo? Still can't think of it? Look at the charms. Be careful, where they live has a ton of alarms ~ Jeremiah_

He's a horrible poet. I giggled. Who did the background for the songs written for my ex boo? Dallas? I don't understand. I look at my bracelet. Guitar. Dez? He lives in the most...hahaha! He lives in the most protected part of Miami. Wow he's good. I got in my car and drove to Dez's. I pulled up. I walked to his door and knocked on it. His mom answered. "Well hello Alyssa." She said. "Hey Donna. Is Dez home?" I asked. "No dear, but he asked me to give you this if you came by." She said handing me a pink card with blue trimming just like all the other cards from today. I opened it. She slammed the door. "Dennis have you seen Alyssa? She's dressed like a whore." She yelled. I chuckled and walked to my car. I read it.

 _Sorry if my mom gave you trouble for that outfit, I like it. Anyway next clue. What did you buy J for his present from Missy to night? No idea? Check your bracelet. By the way don't look for Bacardi. ~ Dez_

I smiled. Hahaha. Looks like I'm going back to the liquor store. I drove to the store and got out. I walked in. "Yo, Marcus!" I yelled. "Yeah?" He asked. "Anybody come by and give you a note?" I asked. "Nah but they did give me this box." He said handing me the box. I opened it only to see a sparkly red floor length dress and matching heels. I giggled. "Oh and a super sexy blonde came in and played around with the wine a little." Cherry said popping up next to him. "Thanks guys." I said. I walked back to the wine and looked at the bottles. I seen a string on a bottle of Pinot Nior. I picked it up. I turned it around.

 _Surprise. The dress was Missy's idea. The wine was mine. Cost almost 300 dollars but for you, it's worth it. You're my spanish rose. Check the next charm. ~ Austin._

"That idiot spent $300 on a bottle of wine for my 16th birthday?!" I exclaimed. "What's that your boyfriend?" Mark asked. I nodded. "Lucky. If I had the chance I's ride him like a stallion." Cherry said twirling a strand of her red hair around her finger. Mark chuckled. "Me too girl." I said. She laughed. "Yeah right. Lyssa you'll be almost 20 before you give it up." Mark said. "News flash four more years and I will be 20!" I exclaimed. They laughed. "Doing anything tomorrow?" Cherry asked. "I have no idea. If I do I'll text you." I said. She nodded. I walked out to my car. Spanish rose? Ay, no! I busted out laughing but drove. There's a store called Espanol Rosa which means Spanish Rose in english. I walked in and changed into the outfit. I curled my hair and my cousin came out and out a red flower clip in my hair. "Ay, Lys?" She asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "A girl named Missy came by and gave me this." She said handing me a 10 red roses and a white rose in the middle held together by a blue ribbon, kinda like the one that was on the wine. I went to my car and looked at the roses. Of course there was a note.

 _You did it, by now it's night time. So you're chariot awaits. Park in your driveway and the chuaffer will be there to wipe you away. You might be scared to enter the palace at first glance, but by the time midnight strikes, all you'll want to do...is dance. ~ Missy._

Now she's a good poet. I giggled. I drove to my house. I took the wine and roses out. When I got there there was a Cinderella looking carriage out front. There was someone driving the horses. I walked out to the carriage. I growled. I took a deep breath and got in. "I know you don't want me here but your brother said he'd beat me up if I didn't." He said. "Just go Dallas." I said. He pulled up in front of an unfamiliar house. I got out with the wine and roses. He pulled off. I really don't want to go in what if someone's in there to kill me. Then I remembered the note. _You might be scared to enter the palace at first glance, but by the time midnight strikes, all you'll want to do...is dance._ I took a deep breath and opened the door. I sat the stuff down on a table. "Hello? Anyone?" I asked. Suddenly all lights turned on. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled. I screamed at the top of my lungs then started laughing. Everyone else laughed too. "Ay, you guys." I said. "We scared the shit out of her!" Jeremiah exclaimed high fiving Eli. I laughed. I hugged him. "You look good." He said. "Thanks. I hate it." I said. He laughed. "By the way you suck at poetry." I said. He laughed. Trish walked up to me. "Aww." She said admiring the outfit. I smiled. "There's a change in Austin's room." She said. "Thanks. I hate this dress." I said. I ran upstairs. I put on the outfit. It was a baby blue long sleeved crop top, jeans, and black combat boots. I put that on and ran back downstairs where I was greeted by everyone else. Kira and her boyfriend Trent walked up to me. "Happy birthday girlie." She said. "Thanks. Hey Trent." I said. He smiled. "Happy birthday Ally." He said.

Austin walked up to me. "Happy birthday baby." He said pecking me. "Thank you." I said. I slapped him. "Ouch." He said. "The hell is the matter with you? You spent $300 on a bottle of wine, for me?" I asked. He nodded. "I have money. I'm okay no biggie. You earned it." He said. I smiled and kissed him. Missy ran up to me. I pulled back. "Feliz cumpleanos." She said. "Gracias. I can't believe you guys did all of this. You still need to give Miah his present you know." I said winking. She giggled. "Later, but now I have to give you yours." She said. I blushed. "Look I might be bi-curious and you may be gorgeous but we both have boyfriends." I said. She laughed. "Ay, no. I meant an actual present." She said. She grabbed my hand and led me to the front yard where there was a blue LED crotch rocket with a bow. "Shut up! You got me a motorcycle?!" I yelled. "You always wanted one." Jeremiah said coming out of the house. I hugged him. "Gracias, gracias, gracias." I said. "No problem. You earned it, You've been strong these last few years. I'm proud of you Ally." He said. I smiled. Austin walked out. "So I didn't get you much." He said. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a gold, heart shaped locket. Ingraved on it said "Our love goes to the Moon and back." I laughed at the cheesiness and irony of that statement. I opened it and inside was a a picture of me and Austin on our first date. I wondered why he asked someone to take a pic of us. I smiled. "I love it." I said. He put it on me. He kissed me

We sung happy birthday and ate cake. Me and Austin were sitting on the porch talking sipping wine when Dad walked out. "Ally I have something to tell you." He said. I nodded for him to continue. Suddenly a girl with long blonde hair walked out. "I'm engaged." He said. I gasped. "I didn't even know you were dating." I said. "Well I knew you would freak out. But Ally you're mom has been gone for almost 6 years now. It's time to move on. Shelby will replace-" "Stop right there. No one and I do mean no one, could ever replace my mom." I said. "Ally I didn't mean it that way." He said. "Yes you did ore you wouldn't have said it. You really thought out of all days today was the best day to tell me? Why couldn't you have told me the day of the actual wedding? Maybe then it would hurt less." I said. "Ally you're overreacting." He said. "Bullshit. You telling me on my 16th birthday is just wrong. Especially nevermind." I said. I kissed Austin and got up. "I'm going home." I said. He nodded. "Ally we're not done discusing this." He said. "I am. You should've told me when you started dating this blonde bimbo. You waited a little to long." I said. I walked up to her. "Listen here _smelly..._ " I said. "You might be welcome into my dad's house and life but you'll never be allowed in my life let alone my family." I said. She smirked. "We'll see about that." She said. I growled. I hopped on my bike and headed home. I stripped to my bra and panties and fell asleep.

The next morning Ally's POV

I groaned and woke up. I slipped on a pink tank top, some skinny jeans, and some combat boots. I put my hair in a high ponytail. I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs. "Hello Alyssa, I'm making breakfast want some?" Shelby asked. "What are we having?" I asked in a rich person voice. "Eggs, pancakes, and hash browns." She said. "No thank you. To eat pancakes you need to cut them, and if you let me near a knife right now it might _accidentally_ slide across your throat with enough pressure to cut it open." I said. "Ally, play nice." Dad said. "Fine i'll play nice. I'm not actually being nice to this bitch." I said. "Alyssa watch your mouth." He scolded. "When pigs fly." I said walking out the house. I sped to Missy's. I climbed up the rain gutter and into her bedroom window. When I got there I seen her cuddled with Jeremiah. I smiled then my eyes widened as I realized the only thing covering them, was a blanket. I walked to the chair and sat down. Soon the alarm on J's phone went off waking them. "Shit I have to get to practice." He groaned sitting up. She got up too. "It's fine. I need to text Ally and make sure she's okay after her blow up on you're dad last night." Missy said laughing. "She's pissed. I would be too. But I was born 12:00 August 27th while Ally was born at 11:55 on the 26th." He said. "What does that have to do with anything?" Missy asked. "She'll tell you soon enough babe. Right now, I have to go. Where the hell are my pants?" He asked getting out of bed. He had his boxers on thankfully. "You know you should thank me. What if my sister walked in here? She would've seen you naked." Miss said. "Get a lock on that door, maybe I wouldn't have to put my boxers back on after we have sex." He said. She giggled. "Where are my fucking pants?" He asked.

I giggled making them both look at me. "On the headboard dumbass." I said. "Back with the cussing?" He asked. I smirked. He grabbed his pants and put them on. "How the hell did you even get in here?" He asked. "She climbed in through my window." Missy said laughing. "I figured you'd be up." I said. "Yeah well we weren't. Why'd you come over here anyway?" Jeremiah asked. "So I didn't kill that bitch." I said. He nodded. "Couldn't you have snuck in Austin's room?" He asked. "No. I don't know which one is his window and if I would've snuck in his parents or Eli's window that would've been awkward." I said. "His parents moved to Chicago 2 years ago." Missy said. I nodded. "Come on Miss we have things to do, places to go, people to pick up." I said. She nodded and got dressed. We walked to my car and zoomed to Austin's because Missy said she left her backpack.

I knocked on the door and Austin opened it, in his boxers. Only his boxers. "Holy shitaki mushrooms." I breathed. He chuckled. "What brings you ladies to my house on this fine Saturday morning?" He asked. "I left my backpack." She said. He let us in. "So you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah I just can't be around her right now. No gaurentee I won't flip." I said. He nodded. Soon a little girl with long blonde hair, dark hazel eyes and beautiful tanned skin ran up to Austin she looked just like him. He picked her up. "Who's that?" She asked pointing at me. "Bri this is my girlfriend Ally." He said. She jumped down and ran to me sitting in my lap. "Wow, she's usually so shy." He said. I rocked her back and forth. "Who is this little angel?" I asked. He sighed scratching his neck. "This is Ambriauna..." He took a deep breath. "My daughter." He said. I smiled. "I should've guessed that, you two look exactly alike." I said. "You're not mad?" He asked. "Why would I be? You didn't tell me for a reason. Maybe cause you didn't know how I would take it, maybe you're not proud of being a 16 year old dad. Either way you have you're reasons. We all have baggage baby." I said. He smiled. "How old is she?" I asked. "Five." He said. "She stays with her mom but she's been visiting me for the last few months, She goes back tomorrow." He said. I nodded. "Joint custody. What's her mom's name?" I asked. "Brooklyn." He said. My heart stopped. "Brooklyn what?" I asked. "Brooklyn McCoy." He said. I sighed. "I knew she had a kid but she never brought her around me." I breathed. "You know her?" He asked. "She's my cousin." I said. He gasped. "Does this make us related?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head. "No we're good. And before you ask yes I'm fine with you having a baby by my cousin. You were what 11?" I asked. He nodded. "You were 11 she was and still is a pass around." I said. "Why don't you say slut?" He asked. "Because I used to be called that a lot and I know how bad it feels." I said.

Next Friday Ally's POV

I kissed him deeply and we fell back on my bed. He flipped us over. He started working at my shirt and vise versa. He finally got my shirt off noticing I was braless. He worked on my pants. He yanked them off. "Lace?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I smirked. "Zip it." I said. I flipped us over and worked on his pants. I had his pants and boxers off in record time not even wanting to see how big he was. I yanked my panties off. He rolled the condom on. He repostioned so i was sitting in his lap and he was sitting against the headboard. He grabbed my waist as I grinded against him. "God I want to go farther but I don't want to hurt you." He said. "Hurt me?" I asked. He looked at my vag then at me. I suddenly knew what he meant. "Yeah about that." I said. "You're not?!" He exclaimed. "Technically? Yes. Physically? Not exactly." I said. He looked confused. "I have a vibrator in my closet. I used it once to break my hymen. That's it." I said. He smiled. "Well then you should enjoy this a lot more." He said. "You sure?" He asked. "It's too late to turn back now." I said. He grabbed my waist and positioned me on top of his member. I held my breath and dropped down. "Oh god." We said at the same time. I gripped his shoulders inhaling sharply. "So tight." He said. "So fucking thick." I breathed. I started rocking my hips against his. I lifted my leg above his shoulder. He groaned. "Shit!" He yelped. I smirked and kissed him as I rode him. He pulled back. "Ally i'm not gonna be able to make it much longer." He said biting his lip. "Wait for me Aus." I said. He shook his head. "I don't know if I can." He said squeezing his eyes shut. Oh for the love of... "Pull my hair." I said. His eyes shot open. "What?" He asked. "Ay, pull my hair." I said digging my nails into his shoulders. I can tell he was confused as to where to pull so he just grabbed my hair like her was putting it in a ponytail and yanked that bitch. I screamed out as I came. He came soon after. I got off of him and laid next to him. He threw the condom away. He laid next to me. "How kinky are you?" He asked. "Very, how big are you?" I asked. He chuckled. "11 inches long, 6 inches thick." He said. "You could've ripped me in half!" I exclaimed. He laughed. Well tomorrow me and the girls are having a girls say so if you wanna hang with J and Eli you can." I said. He nodded. "Night Ally." He said. "Night Aus." I said.

The next day Ally's POV

I had on a gold sequinned strapless shirt, black booty shorts, and gold hightops. I had on smokey eye eyeshadow. I brushed my hair and put on some red lipstick. I haven't taken this necklace off since Austin gave it to me. I grabbed my keys and phone and put it in my purse then I grabbed my purse and went to my car. I drove to Missy's which is where the girls all were. They hopped in. "So how was you're night?" I asked. They smiled. "Good. What about yours?" Kira asked. I laughed. "Eventful is one word to describe it." I said. We drove to the tattoo shop first. I got a tattoo on my left hip. It was a rose intertwined with a cresent moon. I walked back out. "What'd you get?" Kira asked. I smiled. I moved my shorts and panties so they could see. After that we went drinking. Worst mistake ever.

My alarm started beeping. I woke up and groaned. "Ouch! MIAH!" I yelled. He laughed walking into my room with some aspirin and some sprite. "Lightweight." He said. "Bullshit, I haven't drank in years." I said. He laughed. "The girls and Austin are here." He said. I nodded. I slipped into a t-shirt and sweat pants. I brushed my hair and walked downstairs. "Hey sunshine." Kira said laughing. I groaned falling into Austin's lap. "I blame you three for this damn hangover." I said making them laugh harder. "Hey Eli." I said. He waved laughing. "Babe you're a light weight get over it." He said. I shook my head. "No because a lightweight couldn't deal with 11 inches. Plus I out drank like 19 people last night. Including Kira and Missy so ha!" I said. I pecked him. "Actually you out drank 49 people last night not including them two. Including them would make it 51 which would explain your hangover so guys she's not a lightweight cause her buzz didn't kick in until like the 45th person and she kept her liquor down the whole night which is like impossible because she did like 19 shot challenges." Trish said. "Respect sis." J said from the kitchen. "Respect me some headache medicine." I said making him laugh. "I know what'll make you feel better." Austin whispered. I laughed. "No I know what you're implying and that would only make the headache worse but nice try." I said. He chuckled.

"I'm just glad you didn't do something crazy like get a tattoo." J said. I laughed nervously. "About that..." I said. "Ally you didn't." He said. "Not when I was drunk. I got it after I picked up the girls." I said. "That doesn't make it better dipthong." He said laughing. I laughed. "Wait a minute. Did you say a lightweight couldn't handle 11 inches?" Eli said pausing the game he was playing. "Yes I did." I said. I noticed the smirks on everyone's faces. "And now thinking about it I probably shouldn't have said that out loud." I said. I blew air out of my mouth. "And how would you know this?" Trish asked smirking. "About that." I said scratching my neck. "Are you saying you finally fucked Austin?" Missy asked. I smiled. "J leave him alone." I said. He groaned. "Fine." He said. I laughed. "And yes. Not only am I implying I finally had sex with him, I'm also saying I rode him like a rodeo horse." I said smiling. "Ha! More like a stallion." Austin said. I smirked and kissed him. "Wait hold up." Kira said. "11 inches?" She asked. I smirked. "Won't call me a lightweight anymore huh?" I asked. "I underestimated you Ally. You damn sure earn a medal. How did he not rip you in half?" She asked. I laughed. "Okay I did not need to know that!" J yelled. "Well I didn't need to know you were 10 inches but I do." I yelled back. He looked at me. "How in the hell do you even know that?" He asked. I looked at Missy. "Okay so funny story..." She said. We all smirked at her. "Trish asked!" She exclaimed. "Missy!" Trish yelled. "Trish I thought you didn't even like guys." J said. "I fly both ways. And it doesn't hurt to know." She said. "Yes it does. I'm your bestfriend's brother." He said. "Missy's, Ally's bestfriend too." She said. He banged his hand on the counter. "Damn I hate it when you're right." He said. "I'm always right." She said. "Bullshit!" We all yelled. We all busted out laughing.

 **Hope you enjoyed. I laughed for most of this chapter especially the Wicked Bitch Of The West part. Anyone know what movie I was refrencing? Please review!**


	3. What did we do?

Ally's POV

My alarm went off. I groaned and pulled me cover over my head. "Lys, wake up." Jeremiah said. "Hell to the no!" I exclaimed. "You shouldn't went drinking last night _again_." He said. I groaned. "Your punk ass called me and told me to come down there." I growled. "You were gonna kill her." He said. "So fucking what!" I said. "That's illegal!" He said. "So is underage drinking and smoking. So is stealing and vandalism. So is smoking weed but hey I still did that!" I yelled. He groaned. "Wait you smoked weed?" He asked. "Long, long, long time ago." I said. "Just get up and go to school Ally." He said walking out. I groaned and got up. I put on a neon yellow lace bra and matching thong, a pink crop top, jean booty shorts, and black heels. I curled my hair and put a pink flower clip in it. I put on red lipstick and some gold eyeshadow. I grabbed my backpack and slid down the stair banister. "Look you actually woke up." He said. "Zip it." I said. He laughed and continued eating his apple. "If you want a ride I suggest you come on." I said. He laughed. "Not my fault you can't handle your liquor." He said. "Bullshit. I downed three bottles of vodka, two bottles of Bacardi, and and a bottle of wine on my own and still wasn't drunk. I did 10 shot challenges back to back and still didn't gent drunk. Did the fireball challenge **[1]** and still didn't get drunk, then out drank 23 people at the damn club and still wasn't drunk." I said. "What made you drunk then?" He asked shocked. "The scotch." I said. He busted out laughing. "You had like one glass of scotch." He said. "And a bunch of drinks before that. I'm surprised I don't have alcohol poisoning." I said. He chuckled.

"Alyssa you've been drinking? I'm so disappointed in you." Dad said. Me and J looked at each other then busted out laughing. "Drinking, smoking, fucking dad you missed out on half of her life in the last 3 months." J said. "Yeah because he wasn't there because he was to busy with Barbie here." I said. "Ally." J said. I shook my head. "Nah J don't, it's okay. He wants to fuck around with the blonde bitch of the barbie world then let him. That's his business. Just know, I won't be at that damn wedding and I will more thank likely kill her if she says _anything_ out of line towards me or my brother. Bet on it." I said. "Damn." He said. "Alyssa she is your new stepmother, be nice." Dad said. "No papa. No disrespect but esa perra puede chupar una polla." I said. J started laughing. "Oh my god, Ally that's so rude." He said still laughing. "What'd she say?" Shelby asked. "None of your damn business. Shouldn't you be off somewhere with Ken?" I asked. He started laughing even harder. "Ally let's go." He said. We walked to my car. We drove to school. We hopped out of the car and walked in. I walked to my locker where the group was. I had my sunglasses on and a mochachino in my hand. "Morning Sunshine." Kira said. "Fuck off." I growled. "The hell's the matter with you?" Eli asked. "Last night is what's wrong with me." I said. Kira started laughing. "Oh yeah. We still owe you 200 dollars each." She said. "Damn right. I don't think I've ever and I do mean _ever_ had a hangover _this_ bad." I said. Eli laughed. "Who's fault is that?" Trish asked. "You guys'! You guys bet me that I couldn't down two bottles of Bacardi and three bottles of vodka on my own. I did so pay up. Ouch!" I said. They paid up.

Austin kissed my head. "I have some ibuprofen in my locker if that'll help." He said. I nodded. He picked me up bridal style and we all walked to his locker. He sat me down and dug in his locker. He tossed me the bottle. I opened it and popped some in my mouth. "Ally!" Kira exclaimed. "What?" I asked confused. "Babe you can't just pop pills like that." Austin said. I laughed. "Dude, I popped pills, drank, smoked, fucked girls, fought, stole..." Kira cut me off. "Hold the fuck up." Kira said. I stopped. "What?" I asked. "Fucked girls?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Everyone looked at me. I smirked. "Okay maybe saying bi curious was an understatement as I'm bisexual." I said. They nodded. "But anyway babe don't worry about me I'm good." I said. He nodded. "Alright. So how have you been with the whole 'stepmom' thing?" He asked. I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not warming up to that barbie doll at all." I said. They laughed.

Ally's POV the next month

I clutched the bowl of the toilet as I emptied the contents of my stomach yet again. Missy held my hair. I coughed and gagged. I pulled back. "Ally are you sure Austin should be coming over?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, he doesn't need to see me like-" I was cut off my vomit. "Hey Ally, Austin's here. Whoa are you throwing up again?" He asked. I nodded. "Tell him to go home. She doesn't want him to see her like this." Missy said. "Ally what the hell is going on, you've been puking for like the last week and a half straight." J said. I gasped for air as I pulled back. Missy gasped. "Ally when was your last period?" Missy asked panic clear in her voice. "The week before my birthday." I said. "When did you and Austin first have sex?" She asked. "A month after my birthday. I don't see how this has-" I whipped around as realization hit me. "No, no, no. Hell no. Miss we were protected." I said. "Fuck no!" J yelled. "Babe shut up. You freaking out is not helping her." Missy said. I walked to my bed and sat down. I buried my head in my hands. "This can not be happening." I said. "Only one way to find out." Miss said. I grabbed my phone.

Ally/ **Kira**

 **Wassup?**

I need you to get me something and not freak out or tell anyone until I'm sure.

 **Let me guess, a pregnancy test?**

How'd you know.

 **Me and Trent had a pregnancy scare last month. False alarm.**

So you understand my dilema.

 **I'm already on my way, we still had a pregnancy test left.**

Thanks. One small problem.

 **Huh?  
**

Austin's in the living room.

 **Honey if I can sneak a dog past my dad then I'm pretty sure I can sneak a pregnancy test past your boyfriend.**

Thanks Kira you're a life saver.

 **No problem. Bye.**

Bye.

"She's on her way. What am I gonna do if it's positive?" I asked. "Deal with having to be a teen mom. Ally I have an idea of what the fuck you're going through. Remember Ashley?" J asked. "She was pregnant, left you when she found out." I said. "Yeah. Ally I wasn't ready to be a dad but at the same time I would've taken care of my responsibility jut like I know you will. Keep it don't keep it. It's your choice just know I'll be there for you whichever one you choose." He said. There was a knock on the door. "Hey Kira." Austin said. I paced back and forth. "Is Ally here?" She asked. "To hell if I know." He said. "Ally!" Kira yelled. "Up here." I said shakily. She ran up here and tossed me the bag. I ran to the bathroom. I took it and held the test as I walked back in my room and paced back and forth. "Ally it's been 10 minutes. Check it." J said. I shook my head. "Missy." I said handing her the test. I stopped pacing and bit my nails. She looked at it then showed J who bit his lip he showed it to Kira who gasped. I didn't even have to look at the test to know the answer but still I grabbed it. There staring me in the face was a little pink plus sign. I slid down the wall. I put a hand in my hair gripping it as tears started falling. I threw the test and put my other hand in my hair. "Fuck." I said crying. J walked over to me and hugged me.

"What the fuck?" I asked. "Ally condoms break." Kira said. "I'm 16, I'm not ready to be a mom." I said. "And I'm sure he's not ready to be a dad but shit happens." J said. "AUSTIN!" Missy yelled. I shook my head. "Miss I can't tell him." I said. "Fine I will." She said. He ran in. "Yeah? Whoa babe you okay?" He asked. Missy punched him in his stomach. I gasped. "Missy!" I yelled. "What the hell was that for?" He asked. "El condon se rompio, estoy embarazada." I said through the tears. "Okay babe we've been through this. I speak english and french. Can you translate?" He asked. "She's pregnant." Kira said. Austin's eyes widened. "Damn!" He exclaimed. "I already have to deal with Bri, I can't have another kid." He said. "Well your ass should've learned to be more careful after you knocked that crazy bitch up." Missy said. "Missy, don't talk about their cousin like that." Austin said. "Wait Brooke's your cousin?" Missy asked. I nodded. "Wait you knocked up Brooke's pshycopathic ass." J asked. Austin nodded. "G-Guys can I talk to A-Austin alone?" I asked. They nodded and left. He sat by me. "Look Ally i'm sorry. I should've been more careful but I could've sworn we were protected. Look babe I do want to keep the baby but it's up to you. I really do love you." He said. I smiled. "I love you too. We were protected but condoms break. It's not all your fault, after all it takes two to tango. I do want to keep it. And I love you too." I said. He smiled and grabbed my by my waist and sat me in his lap. I kissed him gently.

He place his hands on my hips. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. He roamed his tongue around my mouth and vise versa. He started playing with my tongue ring again and it was at that moment I pulled back in shock. He smirked. "When did, when did you get a damn tongue ring?" I asked. "Last week. You complaining?" He asked. "Hell no." I said before grabbing him by the neck. He kissed me way more furiously. I smirked and got an idea. I started playing with his tongue ring. He pulled back. "Tickles huh?" I asked. He chuckled and kissed me again. He grabbed my waist and took me to the bed. He laid my head down against my pillows. He started kissing me even harder making me moan into the kiss. "No point in using a condom now." I said against his lips. He laughed. I started clawing at the buttons on his shirt. He started laughing and unbottoned my pants pushing them down just a little. He looked at my underwear and smirked. "A thong?" He asked. "Yeah yeah just do whatever you were about to and quick." I said. He chuckled and stripped us both so fast I almost missed it. He pulled the covers over us as he positioned himself between my legs. My door was closed but not locked.

"Good choice." I said. He laughed. Without warning he pushed in. I gasped digging my hands into his hair. He laughed and I whacked him upside his head. "Really?" I asked making him laugh harder. I giggled. He kissed me as he started a fast and deep pace. I moaned deeply into his mouth. He pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in. "Oh god." I moaned. He smirked. "Like that?" He asked. I just nodded in response. An idea popped in my head. I lifted my leg and positioned it over his shoulder. "Flexible and kinky? Shit Ally you might just be the death of me." He said. I smirked. This new position allowed him to go deeper and he noticed it just as I did. He hissed and buried his head in the crook of my neck. My nails were gently scraping along his back. I can't believe we are really having sex when my brother and friends are downstairs. The thought of it made my inner walls flutter. He groaned out so I'm guessing he noticed it. "Shit, Ally do that again." He said. I purposely flexed my inner walls around him. He thrusted up. "Ay, papi." I moaned. He smirked. "Loving the new nickname." He said. "Zip it." I laughed. He did it again. "Shit." I gasped. "Aus I'm close." I said. "M-me too baby." He groaned. Without noticing we both pulled each other's hair at the same time. I kissed him to keep from screaming out. My nails dug into his back and he moaned. He pulled out and laid next to me.

We sat with our backs against the headboard. I kissed him gently. I heard footsteps. "Ally can we come in now?" J asked. I gasped knowing we had absolutely no time to get dressed. I just pulled the cover around my chest and he pulled it around his waist. Jeremiah, Missy, Trish, Kira, and Eli walked in all looking at us shocked. "Okay so you do know we were right downstairs right?" Kira asked. I bit my lip. "I have no explanation on this one." I said. "Dude!" Jeremiah exclaimed. "Okay it was not even supposed to go that far but by the time we started we were too far gone to stop it so ha!" I said. He chuckled. "Get dressed and come downstairs so you can tell Trish and Eli the big news." He said and they walked out. "That was awkward." Austin said getting up. "Yeah it was." I said. I put on my blue thong and some skinny jeans, the thong whale tails my pants. I had on a long sleeved pink crop top. Austin had on some jeans and a green t-shirt. I put on my tennis shoes and he did too. We walked downstairs blushing like crazy.

"Okay so I apologize." I said. They laughed. "Don't I'm just glad we caught you guys after." J said. I chuckled. Austin stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my belly. "So what's going on?" Eli asked. "Estoy embarazada." I said. They both looked at Austin. I moved out the way as they both through pillows at him. I laughed. "Okay I deserved that." He said. "Are you gonna tell Bri?" Missy asked. He was about to answer but there was a knock on the door. I walked to it and answered it. There was a police. "Y-Yes?" I asked nervously. He took off his hat. "May I come in ma'am?" He asked. I nodded and ran to Austin. He looked confused. "Uh hello, my room is full of shit it shouldn't be." I whispered. He nodded. We all sat on the couch. Me in Austin's lap, Missy in J's. "What's going on?" Jeremiah asked. "Is this the friends and family of Brooklyn Everest McCoy?" He asked. Me and Austin popped up. "Yeah." We said. "We regret to inform you that Brooklyn was killed in a car crash about an hour ago." He said. "Oh shit." I said looking at Austin who looked ready to cry. "Was my daughter in the car?" He asked shakily. The police nodded. Austin fell back on the couch. "The girl is okay, we took her to the hospital and got her checked out, she's fine. She's in the car would you like me to go get her?" He asked. Austin nodded. He walked outside then came back in with Ambriauna. She ran to me surprisingly. Austin smiled as I picked her up. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said before leaving. Everyone looked at me and Austin. I looked at Austin. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah." He said. "You okay?" I asked. He shook his head and left.

 **Sorry if this chapter sucked next chapter will be better I promise. Please review.**

 **[1] Fireball challenge is when you see who can do the most fireball shots before the other person taps out. It's risky but fun.**


End file.
